Sanctuary Retold
by shinska
Summary: A work in progress, but hopefully you will enjoy it. My first story. Rated M for later content just in case. All critiques please. I want to make this story as good as possible for you all.    I apologize for being gone everyone. Computer was being fixed
1. Prologue

Prologue

After the Sanctuary had been destroyed few people knew that Helen Magnus was still alive. Will was the first to return to her. The man had quit SCEW several weeks earlier and was helping settled the residents of the new underground Sanctuary. One of the few abnormals that returned was Biggie. After being badly beaten by some of the underground abnormals he had spent weeks healing, but now he was slowly returning to his normal life.

Another familiar face was Henry. The HAP tech guy was the proud father of a little girl which he and Erika named Ashley for the friend they had lost years before. Henry divided his time well. Things in the underground Sanctuary was not going well. Power outages were being reported and the residents seemed to fear that they had been found out. Henry and Will were ordered to find Kate and bring her in. They would need all the help they could get.

The two friends didn't have to search long. It seemed Kate had been looking for them as well and when they offered her her old job she quickly accepted. The three of them returned back to the Sanctuary and got to work on figuring out the problem. During their search Kate ran into Biggie.

"Hey Big Guy. How are you feeling?"

"Better." He grunted.

Kate grinned. She enjoyed the Big Guy's company, but for now figuring out what was causing the power outages was more important. She said goodbye to the abnormal and went to where the control panel was located. When she got there her eyebrows rose. It seemed she had found the cause of the power outages.

"Hank. The entire power box is destroyed. It seems someone doesn't want the new Sanctuary to be a success."

Henry snarled at that and joined Kate. He stared at the box furiously. He had spent a long time helping Helen Magnus get this back up and he wasn't going to let it be destroyed because someone didn't want the Sanctuary to return.

"Come on Kate. Let's tell Dr. Magnus."

The two reported what they had found and as they did so all electricity went out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Helen Magnus gave her orders. Henry was to check the lower part, Will and Kate were to check the upper part, Big Guy was to check on the residents, and Helen herself was going to check around the outside of the buildings.

"Stay in radio contact. If anyone sees anything report it no matter how trivial it may seem. Even the most trivial may be the most important."

They split up and Helen made sure to check around her as she headed outside. Her flashlight was the only thing keeping her from tripping over her feet. In her hands was one of the stun guns that Henry had modified. After talking with Nikola about the unprotected platinum coils, Henry did a major overhaul of the weapons so they wouldn't short out like they did when Helen had used it.

The woman kept her eyes open, but so far saw nothing. Could one of the residents have gotten loose? There would be panic if that had happened. From the corner of her eye she saw movement, but when she whirled there was nothing there. A snap sounded behind her and Helen turned that way too. Normally she wasn't jumpy, but her new Sanctuary may have been compromised and she could not afford to rule anything out.

"Come now, Helen. Is this how you treat friends?"

Helen whirled around at the voice and her flashlight shown in a man's face. The man hissed and Helen lowered it a bit.

"Nikola! What in the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I followed Wolf-boy and his band of Merry Men down here of course. You know they should know better than to just come and go without seeing who may be following." Nikola responded with a small grin.

"I'll have a word with him about that. What are you doing here anyway? Did you cause the power outages?"

Nikola actually looked hurt, "Helen you hurt me. I may have done things to my own end in the past, but whenever the Sanctuary was in danger have I not been there to help? Remember the last time I helped you?"

Helen remembered it vividly. Caleb and a few other abnormals had breached the perimeter and entered the Sanctuary. She had Henry and Nikola secure the place so Helen could blow the building up. It had been her home and it had hurt her to tear it down the way she did, but she would have rather that happen then the Sanctuary being run by abnormals who would love nothing more to use it to their own means. The last bit, however, made Helen a bit uncomfortable.

"Ah. I see you do remember. The power outages had to have happened long before I got here. I can help you again you know." Nikola said with a smirk, "Oh. And once again we find ourselves in a dark area. What was it you said? A recurring theme?"

Helen remembered that phrase. She had a look of disgust on her face. "Follow me and keep up. I won't stop for you."

The look on Nikola's face suggested that Helen would most likely end up regretting her decision to let him tag along. She turned on her heel and continued searching. Pulling out her walkie she told the others of their guest. No surprise to the reactions from the others. None of them particularly liked Nikola, but he had never once let the Sanctuary down when they needed help and now they needed his help all the more. Nikola took a deep breath.

"Helen you smell…. fantastic."

"Focus, Nikola."

Helen tended to ignore Nikola when he was this way. She remembered their last moments together before she had blown up the Sanctuary. The woman had told Nikola to go and she kissed him. When she broke the kiss she had seen the concern and worry in his eyes. Of course if that had been John or James she was sure the concern and worry would be in their eyes too. Helen was like the sister to the Five. With her, Nikola, and John being the last of the Five she could not afford to turn them away.

Helen had already lost Ashley to the Cabal. She didn't want to lose Nikola either. Her heart beat rapidly whenever she thought of Nikola. The woman knew that her feelings for Nikola were true. She genuinely cared for him. Shaking her head she continued onward. Reaching to one of her extra gun holsters she gave one to Nikola.

"Vampire remember?"

The change was quick. One moment his eyes were blue then black and with long sharp nails. His voice had also changed. This was Nikola's true form… at least to the man it was. He had always felt alive when he was a vampire. The Source Blood had changed him differently than the others. They became abnormals, he had found his true self and of coursed he bragged about it.

"Let's find this power stealer of yours." Nikola said with bloodlust in his eyes.

They made their way back to the rendezvous point. Once there Helen did a quick count. Everyone was there, but none had seen what had caused the outages and all the residents were accounted for. Henry took a look at Nikola and nodded once who nodded in return. Their mutual respect for Dr. Magnus had made them set aside their differences over the years. Despite their dislike for each other Helen knew that they would prefer each other's company rather than someone who wanted them dead.

"What's our current situation?"

"We couldn't find what destroyed the power box. It's either really intelligent or we have another Nubbins case on our hands." Henry said.

Biggie and Will groaned, but Kate looked a little confused.

"Nubbins?"

"Their true name is Nubina Atelerix. They can become almost completely invisible, but they have to remain in cool temperatures. Otherwise we have an abnormal outbreak on our hand."

Kate still looked confused to Will whispered the story to her and the realization dawned on her. She mouthed gotcha to the man and listened to Helen.

"If it is something similar to the Nubbins then we have to be prepared. With the electricity out…" Helen let it hang.

No one needed to hear the ending of the sentence to know what it meant. If the electricity was out then the Nubbins would be reproducing like crazy and everyone would be trying to catch them again.

"Nasty little vermin." Henry muttered.

"What's up Hank?"

"I'm allergic to them and when I tried to capture one it bit me." Came the response.

Nikola smirked, "Afraid of a little creature such as the Nubina Atelerix? My we really have issues don't we?"

"Enough! Nikola you come with me. I don't trust you. The rest of you split up and figure out how to keep the Nubbins in check. Nikola and I will continue searching for whatever did this. And Henry? If there's ANY way you can get electricity back that would be great. Will's in charge if I don't answer."

They split up again. When Nikola and Helen were alone the vampire took the opportunity to make a move.

"So Helen. You, me, and a dark area. I'm getting a rather interesting idea."

"Save it Nikola. We don't have time for your games right now."

The woman ignored Nikola, knowing full well what he meant. She had no time for his flirtations when there was a much direr predicament at hand. Nikola on the other hand had different ideas. He brushed a hand against Helen's cheek and she slapped him away.

"Enough Nikola! We have more important business at hand. I have no time for your games so if you know something now would be the time to tell me. And don't tell me you didn't do it because knowing you I wouldn't be surprised if you did.

"Really Helen? Would I do something as low as this to get your attention?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm. Pity. You may be right that this is my style for once I had nothing to do with it. Didn't you once tell me about Wolf-boy's first problem?" Nikola raised an eyebrow.

Helen thought back for a moment and then it dawned on her. It could very well be that snake creature that Henry saved Will from. It was certainly something to look into. She pulled out her walkie.

"Will. Can you and Kate check the intake and see if we have any abnormals missing?"

"On it."

The radio went silent and Helen turned back to Nikola, "So why DID you come back?"

"As I said before. I followed Wolf-boy here."

"Now THAT isn't your style. Unless you're a Magoi then you had better explain yourself RIGHT now."

Helen trained her weapon on Nikola and all was silent for a few moments. The vampire just stared at Helen and seemed to be contemplating explaining or running. Helen ran out of patience and prepared to shoot.

"Alright! No need to get melodramatic. After you kissed me in the Sanctuary and it blowing up mere moments later I was concerned for you… I um… may have told John. He has some words for you."

Helen was shocked. John had been brought in? Helen could take of herself.

"Bloody hell Nikola! Why?"

"He IS closer to you after all. When you went dark we both grew concerned. Henry and I barely made it out the door before the Sanctuary blew to pieces behind us. We had no way of knowing if you had actually made it or not. Henry's devices don't always work you know."

Helen was furious. Here was Nikola's hidden agenda again except this time it was out of concern and worry for her. And of course the vampire had brought in the man she had never wanted anything more to do with. John had been presumed dead, but now Helen found out that he was alive? This was all too much for her. She staggered a bit and the vampire caught her.

"I'm sorry Helen, but John cares about you just as much as I do. I was surprised myself when I ran into him. He told me how you went back in time and had to wait 113 years before you could act again. Though we are both unsure how you were able to hide away for that long. John told me how you attacked him back then."

"James was the one who told me to hide myself away. I ran into John by accident. He thought my new hair style was lovely, but I couldn't afford him to distract me so I attacked him and told him to stay away."

A low snarl came from the shadows and Helen was on her feet. Nikola, too, was on the defensive. Helen flashed the light and saw an abnormal heading towards them and she fired. The tranqs had no effect.

"Run!"

Helen and Nikola ran for their lives. Somewhere along the way Helen realized she had lost her flashlight. Grabbing her walkie she shouted orders through it. Having no idea where she and Nikola were she couldn't give out exactly where she was at. The snarl came again and Helen ran faster. She heard Nikola right beside her.

"Can you do something?"

Nikola stopped and quickly tested the abnormal's defenses. He soon found out this was one of the few that he was outmatched by.

"No. Keep running!"

The two rounded a corner and as they did they heard shots fired behind them, but kept running. When the sounds of fire and the creature all but gone did they stop. Helen leaned against the wall, panting for breath.

"What was that thing?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Helen looked over to where she though Nikola would be. Leaning forward she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Thanks. Come on lets go."

Nikola felt the kiss and before he could return it they were moving again. Cursing himself he started off after her. Suddenly the radio crackled and Henry was on the line, but it seemed distracted. Then they heard the shots. Nikola and Helen looked at each other.

"Figure out how to bring the electricity back. I'm going to help Henry."

With that Helen took off running. She didn't bother to see if Nikola obeyed her orders. Darkness surrounded her and her breathing came in rapidly. She was short of breath and a stitch started in her side, but Helen ignored it. All that mattered was helping Henry and the others. Her gun was pointed again and she looked around for any signs of danger. Soon the sound of gunshots filled the air and Helen followed them.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you wouldn't get here. Where's Nikola?"

"Never mind Henry! What happened?"

"I went to join Kate and Will, but ran into this creature. Will said something about a snake creature being missing."

"Dammit!"

Helen began shooting at the creature approaching. She gritted her teeth and could have sworn she heard them grind. The creature wasn't stopping.

"Fall back!"

Henry and Helen retreated backwards and continued shooting. Unfortunately for them both were out of tranqs and bullets. With nowhere to run they would soon be dead. She looked at Henry.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too."

Just as the creature was about to attack the lights came back on. With an agonized shriek and disappeared into the shadows. Helen leaned against the wall in terror. This was a normal part of her job, but in her haste to help Henry she hadn't thought to get extra magazines for her weapon. She turned to Henry who looked a little green, but with good reason. Henry was a father and no doubt he was terrified that he would never see Erika or Ashley again. The walkie crackled a bit before a glorious voice filled her ears.

"It seems someone owes me a thank you."

It was Nikola. He had obeyed Helen's orders. With a laugh she told him to shove it and looked at Henry who was giving a small smile in return. Thank god for small miracles.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Helen's office she looked around at those gathered. Will was leaning against her couch, Bigfoot was standing over her like the guard he was, Kate had her arms folded looking extremely cross, she wasn't the only one, and Henry was running a complete scan of everything that had happened. The last person in the room was doing what he always did, drank wine.

"So can ANY one explain what just happened? What WAS that creature?"

"I don't know, Doc, but it didn't look too happy that Nikola turned on the lights. It looked to be terrified of the light."

Will coughed a bit, "Or it could have been like me when I was an underground abnormal and allergic to the light."

Helen nodded, "We can't rule anything out. Henry, work with Nikola on a way to bring this creature down. Will and Kate will track down the creature once Henry and Nikola are finished and then they will herd the creature to where we will capture it. Big Guy will be there waiting to close the door behind the creature so it doesn't escape. Any questions?"

Nikola raised a hand, "Do I REALLY have to work with wolf-boy?"

Helen growled dangerously at Nikola who threw his hands up in defense and stood up. Together he and Henry left the room. Helen turned to Will who was still there.

"What is it Will?"

"I still can't help, but feel that Tesla is behind this. I-"

"Will he hasn't had anything to do with this. He may have a hidden agenda, but this one is not related to the problems we have been having though they ARE highly convenient."

"What are his plans?"

"Will, just go alright? These plans have nothing to do with you."

Will sighed and left the room with Kate right behind him. That left Big Guy and Helen. The woman placed her head in her hands. Big Guy was the only one she could absolutely trust with most situations. With a sigh she turned to him and saw that he was looking at her with concern. Helen's brown hair hung over her shoulders like a wave. Big Guy reached over and gave her a hug. It certainly cheered her up considerably.

"Thank you. I can handle myself. You should go prepare for your part in this."

"Why IS Nikola here?"

"As I said to Will it has nothing to do with him or you. It's a thing between Nikola and myself only. No danger to anyone… at least none that I can see."

"He likes you?"

"I'm afraid so. I'll be fine. Oh and if you could find a way to bring John in that would be great. It seems Nikola told him what happened with our old home."

Big Guy winced. That was not a pretty picture. Normally Big Guy was a laid back guy, but on occasions such as this he erred on the side of caution and with good reason. However, he did not question her orders and left the room. Once the big guy was gone Helen laid her head on the desk and wept. She had hoped that her new Sanctuary would turn out better but so far Nikola had arrived, some kind of creature caused havoc to the electricity, and then tried to kill her. Helen found herself breaking down. She was getting way too old for these things. The woman knew that she couldn't go one without some kind of vacation. Once the tears were out she straightened herself up and left the room. She kept a flashlight with her and a gun in case the creature came back.

Suddenly she was held close. Helen shoved whoever it was away from her and held the gun up. Once the light was shining ahead of her she narrowed her eyes and saw John. With a sigh of relief she lowered the gun, but not the light.

"Well it seems Big Guy contacted you alright."

"Hello, Helen. Don't you EVER do that to me again."

"Are you done now? I've already had that speech from Nikola. Come on. You can help figure what this thing is."

She eyed John. She hadn't realized that it hadn't been John killing those women all those years ago. Well it was, but mostly not by his choice. About a year ago John died and Helen tried to bring him back. In the process something left him and wreaked havoc with the Sanctuary. After she figured out what it was she realized that John had never been in his right mind since he had been injected with the Source Blood. However, it didn't change what had happened. Helen still cared for John, but she no longer wanted him.

Her brown eyes looked him over. The scar on John's right cheek was still there, but he also had some additional scares that hadn't been there before. They had to have happened sometime between her going into the past and now.

"John?" She indicated the burn scars.

"I got them after you disappeared through that portal thing after Adam."

So it WAS when she went into the past. Helen felt a bit sorry for the man in front of her. Deep inside she shook herself to clear her mind of any thoughts of John. She had to move on. Her feelings were turned towards Nikola now, not her former lover. Helen stepped back.

"You simply vanished. How was I supposed to know if you were alive or not? You could have made an effort to contact me."

Helen turned on her heels and walked away. She had work to do. Her brown hair swished behind her and her heels clacked on the floor. The woman heard her name being called, but she ignored John. Turning the corner she ran into the creature yet again. Yanking her gun up she began firing. The snake hissed and lunged forward. Helen kept firing, but quickly backed up. Then John's arms were around her and she was safely in the lab.

Nikola and Henry looked up from their task. Henry had been trying to get the systems back up so they could find the creature and contain it. Nikola had to leave a few areas without light so they could keep it in a general area.

"Helen ran into the creature."

"Are you alright?" Henry and Nikola asked at the same time.

"I'm fine. Will you just return to your work?"

Helen felt like she was a school girl surrounded by boys who liked her. She out the gun down and asked for reports.

"I have it trapped in a general area that is of low priority and won't be able to tear apart any more electric boxes."

"I think I have a plan to capture it. We know that it doesn't like light and its similar to that snake thing when I first went HAP."

Henry pushed the tablet towards Helen. The woman looked it over and was deeply impressed. She was glad that Henry was on her side. It would not due if the man was working for the enemy or something along those lines.

"Walk me through it?"

"I plan on modifying the stunners to shoot out small bursts of electrical pain. We herd the creature through the areas that we have trapped off. If it goes in a direction we don't want it to go we just shoot ahead of it to make it think twice. Once we get the creature to the intake area we have the Big Guy ready to capture it in a cage. Once inside one of us changes the setting of our stunners into tranq mode and put it to sleep. Once asleep we put it in a safe area and study it from there."

Helen nodded. The idea seemed good though she knew there was a but coming and she looked at Henry and Nikola curiously.

"But. If we fail the creature won't take it lightly and there will be injuries. We don't know what will happen if that thing hurts one of us. We don't know if it's poisonous or if it's just a dangerous creature. Either way we can't afford to make any mistakes. Right now we have no idea what this creature is and if we don't have the proper equipment…"

"And it was poisonous then one of us would most likely die. I get it. We just have to make sure we don't fail don't we? Get to it."

Helen turned on her heel and walked out. Footsteps came from behind her. The brunette turned to see Nikola. Worry was visible on his face.

"Nikola what is it?"

"In case I don't have the chance later…"

Nikola broke off and pulled Helen close. The vampire's lips found Helen's and a fire grew within the woman's chest. Being with Nikola like this was very different from being with John. Helen broke the kiss and stared into Nikola's worry filled blue eyes.

"You DO love me. I thought-"

"Thought what? That I meant it wouldn't work out? Helen you know me."

The vampire kissed her again. Helen thought she did, but now she wasn't so sure.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John watched as Nikola followed Helen out. It pained him to see this, but he knew that he and Helen were no longer together. John was just surprised that the vampire had feelings for Helen. The man turned to Henry who looked just as surprised as John felt. So it was obvious that something had happened recently that made Nikola just leave his work to follow Helen.

"Do you need me?"

"No just get Big Guy here. He can help."

John disappeared and began hunting down the hairy abnormal. He found him in the new library, cleaning.

"Henry wants you in the lab. He says you can help."

Big Guy grunted, glared at John and left. It seemed no one still had yet to trust him. When he realized what was in control of his actions he had come to terms with it in a way. John knew he would never be the gentleman he had once been when at Oxford before he took on some of the Source Blood. Things then had been much simpler. If they hadn't found out about the Source Blood then he and Helen may have gotten together and had a family, but then if that happened none of this would have existed. Knowing Helen she would be pissed about it.

John left the lab, but couldn't see Helen or Nikola anywhere. A feeling battered against his chest and John realized it was jealousy. He and Helen hadn't done anything like this and this new thing between them was not something either of them did. Nikola abandoning his work? Helen falling for Nikola? These were certainly not the people he had known at Oxford. With a sigh the man headed to the library. He collapsed into a seat near the fireplace and pondered everything that was going on.

All too soon he heard movement. John turned to see Nikola with his nose stuck in a book.

"Done working already?"

"I needed to check my references. Besides wolf-boy requested this. And before you ask I haven't been with Helen these last forty-five minutes. I was busy working with Henry via radio. Just making sure the details are all in place before we take this creature on."

With that Nikola turned on his heels and left the library. He returned to the lab and gave the book to Henry who nodded and set the book aside. So far it seemed the plan was going well. Finally, the last touches were in place.

"Doc? We're ready to test this out. Have Will and Kate stand-by."

Nikola found the creature on the scans and with Henry's instructions began herding it towards Will and Kate. In turn they herded the creature to the Big Guy. Along the way the creature lashed out, but no serious damage had been done. It was safely caught and put in a cage.

"Henry was anyone hurt?"

"No, Doc. Not by the creature. Kate has a few minor burns from when the creature lashed out, but she'll be fine."

With a nod Helen knew she could relax. Well… no that was not going to happen. She still had to deal with John and Nikola before she could even BEGIN to relax. With a sigh she stood and went to deal with her "guests."

In the hall she ran into Nikola. The vampire knew what she wanted, but stopped her. He placed a kiss on her lips and the fires were back. Helen nearly melted into the floor, but she knew she could not afford to let Nikola in this way. After what had happened with John, Helen was not looking forward to another round of heartache. She tried to protest, but Nikola kept his lips firmly on hers.

"Shall we take this to a more… secret location?"

Helen almost said no, but the desire was too much and instead nodded. The next thing she knew a bed was beneath her. Desire coursed through Helen's veins and she literally begged for Nikola's touch. Her hands explored the vampire's body while he slowly undressed her. It was almost too much for Helen. Something exploded in the back of her mind and she arched upwards.

"Nikola," Helen moaned into his lips.

A slam and a snarl. Nikola's weight was off and Helen sat up. John had a knife to Nikola's throat. Horror filled Helen. Her past and her present were going to fight for her. This was not what she wanted. Helen rushed forward and pushed her way in between the two men.

"Get out John! How dare you come into my room without my permission? Its over between us. Whatever happens now is none of your business!"

John continued to glare at Nikola and tried to step around Helen, but the woman matched his movement. Helen would protect Nikola at all costs. Fire sparked in her eyes she suddenly found herself stepping forward with her hands out. John staggered backwards with a look of hurt in his eyes. He was realizing that Helen had chosen. The man lowered his hand and slowly left the room. He looked behind him at Helen with sad eyes before closing the door. With deep breaths, Helen turned to Nikola.

"I am so sorry for that. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Where were we?"

Instead of the bed Helen found the wall at her back. Nikola's kisses trailed from her lips to her neck. While he suckled her soft skin he slid her jacket off and let it fall to the floor. Once that was done Nikola lifted Helen's shirt off her chest and had to break the kissing off in order to do so. Nikola then kissed the tops of Helen's breasts. The fire within her was like nothing she had ever experienced. Nikola knew what he was doing and it pleased Helen to no end.

A moan escaped her lips and she reached up behind her and unclasped her bra. She let the material fall to the floor and she felt Nikola's lips latch on to something more appealing than the top of her breasts. Helen tilted her head back and one leg draped itself up past Nikola's hip. With one hand the vampire lifted her leg higher and moved in closer. Helen whimpered at this movement. It set the fires higher. With one hand she began removing Nikola of HIS clothes. The jacket was the hardest part. Once she got to his shirt she just ripped the material off.

"I was rather partial to that shirt."

Helen let out a little giggle. "Is your shirt more important than this?"

"Mmmmm good point."

Nikola ripped off the rest of his ruined shirt and Helen felt her chest rise to meet the vampire's. The friction between them seemed to grow exponentially. Soon the bed was beneath Helen again, but there was a small difference. Neither of them were wearing clothes this time. Helen wrapped her arms around Nikola's neck.

"Can you vamp for me?"

"With pleasure."

Helen felt long nails scrap against her skin. Rolling them over, Helen was now on top. She leaned down and kissed the vampire's lips teasingly. She teased his manhood with everything she had. Nikola quivered beneath her and Helen knew that she was having her wicked way with him. Helen didn't realize she had said anything until she heard Nikola speak.

"I love you too, Helen."

So she said she loved? Well it was certainly true. She had lied to him down in the tunnels when he had wanted her to help him revive his race. She never meant that everyone hated him. Nikola was sweet in his own way and was attractive to Helen in his own way. With a low guttural growl she nipped his collar bone. A certain someone jumped at the gentle nip and Helen found herself smiling.

"If that's how you want it…"

Nikola held Helen close and began nipping every place he could reach including her hard pebbled nipples. He even tasted blood, but he soon found out that it scabbed over rather quickly. For the next several hours they were alone, each giving the other something new to moan about. Before they knew it they were utterly exhausted.

"Nikola that was amazing." Helen gasped out.

"Glad you liked it."

He reached out and pulled Helen close to him. Her skin against his was agonizing, but he wasn't going to push their newfound relationship. This time he would let Helen take things into her hands… if not he would show her a good time. Better than what they had just done. Nikola kissed the top of Helen's head and ignored the sweat. To him it meant that the job had been well done.

"Ah hell."

He made Helen lie on her back and began kissing her bare skin. The vampire sank lower and lower until he lips were teasing the entrance of her sensitive place. Like a snake he flicked his tongue out and tasted her. He heard the woman moan at the pleasure he was giving her. Soon Nikola began kissing upwards again and his lips claimed hers.

"Again?"

Helen nodded and felt Nikola enter her again. Her thrusts matched his with each movement. Her brown hair was now a tangled mess around her and her brown eyes looked up into Nikola's blue ones. She glared at him as if to accuse him of being too gentle. Almost as if he read her mind the thrusts became more and more urgent. All too soon, however, both released their pleasure. It was short, but both felt more relaxed now. With a yawn Helen snuggled close to Nikola and closed her eyes. The closeness of the vampire was somehow soothing and comforting.

"Be here when I wake."

"Of course. Sweet dreams, Helen."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The alarm rang in Helen's ear. With a groan she rolled over and slammed the alarm off. Stretching, she sat up in bed and looked around. Had last night been a dream? Then she felt the soft breathing by her ear. Nope. Last night had been very real.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Nikola said teasingly.

Helen grinned and slid out of bed. She beckoned to Nikola with a finger as she walked backwards to her bathroom. Nikola didn't need a second offering. He was out of bed and after Helen in a heartbeat. The woman turned the shower on and stepped into the hot water. Despite its heat she shivered. Then arms were wrapped around her stomach. Helen and Nikola picked up right where they left off from the night before. She wanted him and she wanted him now, damn it.

The water turned cold and Helen yelped. She was brought of her intense pleasure to find that the shower was no longer warm. With a sheepish grin she shut the water off, but found herself clean. With a curious look at Nikola she realized he was clean too.

"Well I guess we cleaned up good."

Helen smiled softly at her lover warmly. Once dry and dressed she left the room and ran into John who had a shirt in his hand. Helen thanked him and returned to her room to hand Nikola the shirt. It was not his style, but Nikola was thankful that he didn't have to wander around shirtless that day. Together Helen and Nikola set off to find some breakfast. In the kitchen area they ran into Henry and Erika with their daughter, Ashley. Henry's eyebrows shot up when he saw Nikola and Helen enter together.

"John was right then?"

"If John told you that Nikola and I are now together than yes he is right."

"Wow, Doc… Congratulations?"

Helen smirked and turned to Ashley. The little HAP girl was just learning to take her first steps. HAPs were very much different from humans and Helen found herself drawn to the little girl. She had dirty blonde hair. Erika's aunt had been blonde so it was assumed that Erika was the one that had passed on the blonde trait.

"Come here you."

Helen picked Ashley up who giggled and made grabby motions with her hands. Helen held Ashley close and looked at Erika expectantly. The dark haired woman nodded and watched as Helen began feeding little Ashley. The door opened again to show Will and Kate. The two looked like they had a rough night. Helen raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know." Was Will's only response.

Alright so she wouldn't ask. Soon Ashley was fussing and Erika took her back. Henry began explaining that John had been right and Helen rolled her eyes. So much for having a night to themselves. She looked over at Nikola who shrugged and seemed to say that it would pass over. Well it had better. Getting up Helen went and looked to see what she would eat for the day. Taking out a box of cereal she poured a bowl and put milk in it.

It was a better breakfast than most times at the old Sanctuary. She remembered when things would get hectic she would ignore all attempts at being fed. Plates of food had literally piled on her desk. Helen laughed at the memories. Everyone looked at her funny and she shook her head. They shrugged and let her get back to her musings. Once her breakfast was done Helen stood up.

"Alright. What is everyone doing today?"

"I'm going to make sure that everything is working order. By the way the Nubbins hadn't gotten out last night so no Nubbins attacking."

"That's good. I would hate to have to go through that again."

"Well I'm going to catch up on reports and maintenance forms."

"I hear you Will. I have to do the same." Helen winced as she said this. Her stack of paperwork was most likely a mile long and would only shrink if she worked on it.

Kate said she was going to take stock of any new intakes and then get the weapons checked. Helen knew in actually she wanted to see Ralphie. When Kate had first arrived she had tried to take the tusks of a mother stenopelhabbilis and Ralphie got out. He then ended up on the streets and then sewers where Kate and Henry found out that all Ralphie was doing was eating the things Kate ate. Kate was Ralphie's "mother" and the young woman was rather partial to the steno boy.

Helen waved them all away and headed to her office. She had barely sat down when John entered. The brunette felt a headache coming on and knew exactly why John was there. She did her best to ignore the looks he was giving her. Then the sound of a tapping foot filled her ears and Helen ignored that too. Finally, there was a loud slam and John was in her face.

"John last night wasn't any of your business. What happened between Nikola and I should have stayed that way. I was not ready for the others to know, but now that you went and blabbed the secret is out."

"Helen he's conniving! He doesn't deserve your affections."

"Oh and I suppose you do? John the same could be said for you. Nigel, James, and Nikola thought the two of us crazy for being together. You weren't my type then and were dangerous. You told me that you loved me and wanted to be my husband. After the Source Blood took full hold you became too much of a monster. Our daughter is dead now and the only thing I have of her is you! Leave me alone John. What I do with Nikola is none of your business."

"Helen listen to me, please! Nikola is only using you."

"If he is than it's his business and mine. Not yours! Either make yourself useful or get out. I have already been hurt by the pair of you too many times to count. If you truly care John then you will drop this matter and let me handle it MY way."

The anger filled the air. Soon John jerked himself away from Helen's desk and stormed out of the room. Helen held her head in her hands. Her friends James and Nigel would know what to do. Nigel had died many years before and James had just recently died. Their deaths still weighed heavily on Helen. They were good to her and were like brothers. They protected her when she needed protecting and were there when she needed them. Out of the five only four remained the same… mostly. A knock sounded on the door and Helen looked up to see a concerned Erika. Helen beckoned her into the room.

"I'm sorry Dr. Magnus. I couldn't help, but hear. I am sorry to hear that John blurted out your secret to the rest of us. No matter what he may have done in the past I am actually very happy for you and Nikola. No matter how long it lasts I hope you enjoy yourself. And well…. here"

Erika held out a rolled up piece of paper with a white ribbon attached wrapped in a bow. Helen took the scroll like paper and opened it. With each word she read her eyes get wider. When she was done Helen let it all sink in. This was great news! She looked at Erika and grinned. With open arms she hugged the other woman.

"I am glad you two are finally tying the knot. You and Henry deserve each other. I was actually wondering if you would ever do it."

Erika blushed.

"We almost decided not to, but we love each other too much to not get married. I was wondering if you would be my bridesmaid? You, Kate, and Abigail? Oh please say yes Dr. Magus. I would love it if the three of you were there."

"Of course I'll be a bridesmaid. Erika welcome to the family."

The two hugged again and Helen asked if she should call Kate in. Erika nodded and Helen called the younger woman. Ten minutes later a bedraggled Kate wandered in. She explained that Ralphie was a little overexcited this morning. Helen nudged Erika forward and the female HAP asked Kate to be a bridesmaid. To say that the reaction from Kate was understatement is entirely true. The dark haired woman hugged Erika and said she would be delighted to be a bridesmaid.

Soon word spread that Erika and Henry were finally tying the knot. A call to Abigail and the third bridesmaid was in. Helen offered to set it all up since she was a good person for the job and it would be entirely free for Erika and Henry. The woman was glad that the decisions would be taken off her hands. Helen immediately began planning for the wedding. There were many things to take into account. There was Abigail's job, where the wedding would take place at, what would be worn, what would be eaten, and more.

Kate would go to the wedding with Will while Helen brought Nikola. John was also invited, but the man made it clear that he wasn't interested. Helen was disappointed, but she didn't let it bother her. She focused on planning the wedding for her two friends. Things became hectic over the course of the next few weeks. As the weeks passed on Helen noticed a difference in herself.

Her strength seemed to drain away on days and others she was running to the toilet way too often, but not to use it. No she was puking her guts out every time she went. Worried, Helen went to Erika. After all the other woman was a doctor as well and would know what was going on.

"Erika? I can't stop throwing up. Can you check me over to see what's wrong?"

"Sure. I hope you're alright."

The worry was in Erika's voice alright. Soon Helen was sitting on a gurney while Erika took blood samples and checked out her pulse and whatnot. The results would not be in for some time so Helen just had to focus on the wedding plans. When the woman left Erika's presence Nikola was there.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Henry told me you weren't feeling good. I ask again. Are you alright?"

"It's probably just the flu or something. Nothing to be worried about."

Helen kissed Nikola's nose teasingly. Their relationship had become much more than lovers over the past few weeks. Now they were having dinners together and watching movies together. It was only a matter of time before Nikola asked Helen to be his girlfriend. If he asked Helen already knew she would say yes. With that they both parted and returned to their duties. For Helen she didn't just have the wedding to plan, but she still had her everyday duties to do.

Several hours later found Helen in her office making calls and planning things out. Erika knocked on the door and entered. She had Helen's results, but the look on Erika's face had Helen instantly becoming cautious.

"Erika?"

"Oh it's nothing bad. I am sorry if my expression seemed that way. No its… Helen… you're… you're pregnant."

Helen thought she couldn't get pregnant. Nikola was to be a father? What was she going to tell him? This was all too much. Helen sank into the chair and asked Erika what she would tell Nikola.

"The truth. If he truly loves you he will be there for you the entire way. If not this will be the best chance to find out what his true intentions are."

Helen sent Erika away to find Nikola. She had about twenty minutes to herself. The brunette wondered how she was going to present the news to Nikola. So far only Erika knew that she was pregnant. No one else knew and Helen hopped she would be the one to say it once she told Nikola. A tap on her shoulder announced Nikola's arrival.

"Nikola… I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant."

Shock crossed Nikola's face. He was speechless. Him a father? Helen watched as the vampire's mouth opened and closed. What was he going to say? Would he accept the child? Would he stay? Fear stabbed Helen's heart at the last one. What if he decided he didn't want to play the father? He would definitely leave. Being a father was not his plan. He would do anything to get out of it. Helen hung her head sadly and heard a snarl from Nikola. Had she gotten him wrong? As if he had read her mind Nikola was kissing her deeply.

"Helen. I know you thought I would leave. This is our baby we're talking about. I want to be here for him or her. Who knows? Maybe he or she will be as brilliant as us."

Nikola was going to stay! Helen leaned into Nikola's arms and just let the moment carry them. They were going to have a child. It was something she had not expected, but Helen would do anything for this child. She stared up into Nikola's beautiful blue eyes. They kissed to seal the moment forever. This had gone better than she had hoped.


End file.
